Tai ...... and Matt?
by Evil Windstar
Summary: Warning: Yaoi. Taito. Taichi/? Someone is thinking about Taichi's and Yamato's relationship.


Tai …… and Matt?

By Evil Windstar

Helloz peoplez! Another fic by me. WARNING: Yaoi, Taito, and Tai/??. Yep. Another person with Taichi. Hah. :P This is told by ?'s point of view. Rather short. I do not own Digimon, Matt, or Tai.

~!@!~

Tai and …… Matt? Taichi and … Yamato? As in Yamato 'Matt' Ishida?? As in the holder of friendship? Impossible. Is it? No. it can't be. Taichi…… I was so sure that Taichi liked me, not the freaking rock star. What does he have that I don't, Taichi???? Tell me. Great, now tears are running down my cheeks. I roughly wiped away the stupid tears I'm shedding.

My best friend looks at me in concern. I told my friend that I'm okay, that I had something in my eye. He nods, believing me. 

But I'm not okay. My… Taichi is taken, already. No. That can't be. I love him for like 4ever. But he's…… taken now by that no good singer. I scowl. No Matt, you wouldn't succeed in taking him away from me. 

I heard from the other Digidestined that Tai and Matt always fought when they were in the Digital World. I heard Matt almost killed my Taichi. So Tai, tell me: how can you love, less like, someone who almost killed you?? How? I wail with pain.

I cried when I got home. My tears, my silent tears, destroying everything. Why Matt Ishida? Why did you destroy my only happiness? I cried in my pillow, wetting it, sagging it. My Digimon tries to comfort me, but I brushed him away. No, my partner, do not comfort me. The only person who can help me is him. Tai. Why Tai? Why are you with him, than with me?

I stop my sniffling, I remember the day I met you. He was arguing with Matt. His tanned hands moving, never stopping. His chocolate brown eyes furious, alive with an inner fire and courage. Matt's icy indigo eyes equal with fury. She stopped you, before both of you killed each other. Both of you glared at the other. I considered her competition because I saw her give you a gentle smile, which calm you down immediately. Yet I never consider Yamato competition. It never occurred to me that you were bisexual.

Then she waved her hands toward us, the younger group of Digidestined. I was so scared when you came up to me and shook my hand, introducing yourself and welcoming me to the group. That was when I fell in love with you. Your eyes were wide with friendliness and warmth. Then Yamato came up and introduced himself too. But I wasn't listening anymore as each of the other older Digidestined introduced themselves.

I was enraptured by your beauty. You were so handsome. I love the way your wild chestnut brown, that I would love to run my fingers through, move as you were playing soccer with the Digidestined, even Jyou was playing. I was too shy to join in. Then he came up to me and told me to join in. I was too stunned to answer, wondering why this handsome leader of the Digidestined would invite me. ME. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the soccer field. His hand was so warm, so soft yet hard. I was soooooooo happy at that simple contact.

Yet now, Yamato gets to have all of his kisses, not me. Yamato gets to hold his hand as they walk together. Yamato……… oh Yamato, I hope you realize how lucky you're to have him. Him. I would give anything to be his. Anything.

***

I walked around in a daze for a few days, wondering. I have no will to live. My Taichi was taken by a dumb blonde. I had asked the older Digidestined if they had known this before it happened. They admitted, yes, they had. Then I asked them if they had a crush on our handsome leader. They all responded, yes. They have.

Then I asked my fellow Digidestined if they liked Taichi more than a friend. Yes. So, I wasn't the only one who had a crush on my handsome leader. I wasn't the only one who had fallen hard for Taichi. My heart was crushed. Broken up into tiny pieces. Tiny tears squeezed out of my eyelids. No, I won't cry. I hate crying. I refused to cry. Wait, maybe it's just a fling between the two!!! Maybe they're going through a stage. Because no one can love Taichi as I love him. I'll just put it behind of my mind, until it hits me again.

***

About 6 months later

No. No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!! Yamato take off your hands off of my Taichi. Off!!!!!!!!! I screamed with fury in my head. I see with hatred as Taichi gently kisses Yamato, who was savoring it with delight. His tanned hands were around the thin waist, pressing against the slender body.

Oh. How much I wanted to be in Yamato's position. To feel Taichi's lean, harder body above me. To feel his tender kisses on my lips, to feel the strong hands wrapped around my own small waist.

He breaks away from Yamato suddenly, seeing me here, watching them. He smiles quickly and says hey. I wave hello. Yamato peaks around Taichi's body to see who it is. Me. I control my face, not allowing Yamato to see the hatred upon my face. He smiles at me and waves at me. I have to wave back, for politeness. I forced my hand to move.

I walk away, leaving them for whatever Taichi wanted to do Yamato. As I walk, tears exploded out of my eyes. I sob in my hands, running to the park. Ironically, I go the field where I first him. I dropped to my knees, wailing to God why I must suffer so. I curl up on the wet grass, not caring if it stained my clothes.

Slowly my tears dwindled to drops of salt. I look at my watch. Oh crap. I'm late for our meeting. I ran like I had the demons from hell running after me and I do have the demons because they won't leave me alone. I ran to the apartment building and scrambling up the stairs.

I apologized as I open the door. The others greeted me. My eyes ran over everybody, noticing that two people were missing. Taichi and Yamato. My stomach shudders as I think about what they're doing.

Sure, enough, Taichi and Yamato walk through the door, laughing. His arm around the blonde's waist. Yamato was resting his head on MY Taichi's shoulder, his indigo eyes twinkling with happiness, knowing that he alone had my Taichi's heart. Again my heart broke into millions of pieces. Desperately, I tried to glued my heart together, but I couldn't. I quickly excused myself to the bathroom, already tears were prickling around my eyes again.

Oh God, won't this torture ever stop??!! Why must you torture me so, Taichi? Don't you see that ever time I see you with that stupid blonde, my heart breaks??!!!!!! I love you so much, Taichi Kamiya!!!!!!!!!!! Yet you will never notice because that stupid blonde firmly has your heart in his hands. Oh Taichi……

I know that I have to accept it, yet it will take time. Slowly, my heart will recover over this tremendous heartbreak. And once again I will be able to look at you, yes even that dumb blonde at your side, and not cry. But today is not that the day. I will love you forever, Taichi Kamiya. Yet I love you so much that I will happy as along as you are happy with that dumb blonde at your side.

I wiped away my tears and wash my face at the sink. I look at myself. I see myself again. The strong one. The one who will never cry in front of other people. I walk toward the living room of the apartment. Everybody is happily chattering about the Digital World and our Digimon partners.

My best friend comes up to me and whispers into my ear, "I know how you feel." I look at him in surprise and he winks at me. I shakily smiled back. He gives me a gentle hug and I relaxed in the embrace. How does he know……

I shake my head. I will never figure him out. Heh. That's why I like him and that's one of the reasons he is my best friend. I hug him back, showing the gratitude I felt for comforting me.

I look once again at Taichi. In his lap, the rock star was resting, the thin arms wrapped around the neck. His… blonde will always be forever by his side. Taichi was happily talking to the others as he hold Yamato by his waist. He look at me and motioned over to me, to join in and I did.

Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya and Yamato 'Matt' Ishida, together forever, I guess.

***

Can u guess who it is???? If u have a guess, tell me in ur review or email me to [taito4ever@aol.com][1]

If u guess correctly, I will write a fic for u, any coupling except Taiora, mimato, michi, and Sorato. I flatly refused to write one. The fic will be about three to four pages, ok? First come, first serve. Put your e-mail address if u want me to write a fic for you if u guess correctly.

-Evil Windstar

   [1]: mailto:taito4ever@aol.com



End file.
